Unknown Time
The Unknown Time is a massive area in PvZ2. It has FIVE branches after the first area, giving a total of 121 levels. It has 6 endless areas and 6 Zomboss fights and 5 different special types of levels along the line of Not-OK Corral and Mummy Memory. Areas Branch 1 Branch one takes place underground but sun still falls from the ceiling. The explaination for that is that the heat from the sun seeps through the rock above and is turned back into sunlight by fungi. It is full of dwarven zombies. It has two mutually exclusive types of features - Minecarts and Traps. Branch 2 Branch two occurs in a field. It is full of zombies like the normal ones but with different clothing. It has two not mutually exclusive types of features - Good tiles and Evil tiles. Branch 3 Branch three occurs in a forest clearing. It is full of elven zombies, which are between dwarven and human zombies in size but are thinner. It has one type of feature - zombie trees. Branch 4 Branch four occurs in a goblin tower, with sun coming in through windows. It has goblin zombies, which are about the size of dwarven zombies but with bigger lower jaws. It has one type of feature - traps. Branch 5 Branch five occurs outside a small natural cave. It is full of kobold zombies, which aren't much larger than Imps and are fast but weak. It has one type of feature - a river cutting down the screen near the zombie's side of the field. Features Minecart Minecarts are featured in Branch 1, and act the same as they do in Wild West, except with a difference in design. Traps Traps are featured in Branch 1 and Branch 4. There are kinds of traps. Traps are activated by both plants and zombies, making it a double-edged sword. Cage Traps Cage traps trap plants and zombies in cages that absorb 18 nds. When a plant is trapped, it attacks its way out (although other plants's projectiles and attacks ignore the cage). When a zombie is trapped, it also attacks its way out, using either its hands or its tool - an Explorer Zombie would be able to burn the cage in one hit, at the expense of some health from fire damage. Weapon Traps Weapon traps swing a few random weapons at the first plant or zombie to enter the square. Despite the fact that the weapons are different, it always deals 30 nds/ndb, making them surprisingly effective at holding off zombies for a time. Rockfall Traps Rockfall traps drop a random boulder on the first plant or zombie to enter the square. The damage received varies with the plant or zombie. There are three kinds of rocks - Jet, which deals light damage, Granite, which deals moderate damage, and Pitchblende, which deals heavy damage. Exact details are covered in the page of the plant that sets traps, Trappoinsetta. Good Tiles Good tiles have various effects, which include health boosts, damage boosts, regeneration, and stronger plant food abilities. Evil Tiles Plants Acquired ?1-2: Toroweed ?1-3: Reflectoroot ?1-5: Trappoinsettia ?2-2: Sol's Laser ?2-3: Geokineticitus ?2-5: Spiked Chainicandra ?3-2: Buzzsawood ?3-3: Gassaruma ?3-5: Growing Sapling ?4-2: Stereoenothera ?4-3: Speareseda ?4-5: Necrosemancer ?5-2: Kobold Bulb ?5-3: Cave Borer ?5-5: Radarhus Zombies Encountered ?-1: Unknown Time Zombies, Unknown Time Conehead Zombies, Unknown Time Flag Zombies ?-2: Unknown Time Buckethead Zombies Special Items Acquired Coming Soon. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Areas